


All your little tricks

by TheDelta42



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrigaminette, Hawkmoth Defeat, Multi, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Rose Juleka and Luka are dead, because those two are dicks, post-reveal, they were killed by Hawkmoth & Volpina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Lila choses the wrong moment to turn on Hawkmoth, handing a victory to Ladybug and Chat Noir.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	All your little tricks

** All your little tricks **

Ladybug sluggishly got to her feet. Hawkmoth stood a few metres ahead of her and Chat Noir was behind her. Ladybug could tell this wasn’t going to end well, not after Lila stumbled over the fact that she was Marinette and managed to convince Damocles that the Fox miraculous that was in Marinette’s bag was hers, despite her necklace being in full view for everyone. Lila then reported her findings to Hawkmoth and things kind of just went downhill from there.

He had an Akuma set the Bakery alight, almost killing her parents, he had another Akuma knock down a wall in the school, which had harmed Rose. Volpina had been there for all of them, smugly gloating about how she always got what she wanted, that quickly changed when Ladybug conjured a knife and went to stab her. The Order of the Guardians had been visiting Paris, looking for Master Fu, only to find his successor in a 15-year-old girl.

It was safe to say that her training started off rocky, with most Guardians being close-minded, Marinette remembered that they were last in the world in the 19th Century, which explained their attitude towards her. Tikki and Wayzz quickly convinced them to change their attitude, now Marinette could be transformed for longer after using her power, she had also been taught how to conjure at that point and was now working to harness her emotion-influenced powers, at most she’d managed to set a bonsai tree on fire.

Each time Ladybug and Chat Noir encountered Volpina, her eyes changed, before they were cold and cunning, now they were a light with greed and a lust for more power. Ladybug discussed the possibility that Volpina would betray Hawkmoth.

“Let’s hope that we’re there when it happens, if she’s successful, we can nab the Butterfly and Fox in one, if she isn’t, then we can at least get the Fox back.” Said Chat, his arms folded. He had told her that His father was more concerned with work than he was his own son.

Chat slowly got to his feet behind her.

“How the mighty have fallen.” Sneered Hawkmoth, as Volpina picked up Ladybug’s discarded dagger.

“Why are you doing this?” Asked Ladybug, clutching her side, “Why are you terrorising innocent people?”

“Simple,” Said Hawkmoth, “I want to get my wife back and I need your Miraculous to do it.”

Ladybug and Chat Noir stared at him.

“Really?” Asked Ladybug, dumbfounded, “And the first thing you do is become a domestic terrorist? Actively trying to kill innocent people, all because you’re stuck in the past?!”

“You wouldn’t understand.” Snarled Hawkmoth, as Volpina drew closer to them.

“Oh, no,” Said Ladybug, glaring at Hawkmoth, “I understand completely. We’ve been fighting to bruise, right from the start, whereas you have been fighting to kill to fuel you own sick deluded fantasies!”

Volpina went to stab Hawkmoth in the back, only for Hawkmoth to grab her arm and force the dagger she was holding to go into her own chest.

“Did you really think, I wouldn’t take all your little tricks into consideration?” Growled Hawkmoth, as Volpina struggled to breath, “Any trick you have ever tried, were mine long before they were yours.”

Hawkmoth then violently thrust the blade into Volpina’s heart, the girl coughing on her own blood and collapsing.

“That, was unfortunate.” Commented Hawkmoth, turning back to the young Heroes, only to have a sword narrowly miss his head.

“Chat, get the Fox and take her to the nearest Hospital,” Commanded Ladybug, fire dancing in her eyes, “I have some pest control to deal with.”

Ladybug spun the broadsword in her hand, before lunging towards Hawkmoth, quickly gaining the upper hand. Ladybug’s sword pieced Hawkmoth’s gut, cutting through his spine. “That, was for Luka, Juleka and Rose.”

Hawkmoth started to slump against the blade.

“Don’t worry.” Said Ladybug, withdrawing the sword and allowing Hawkmoth to fall to the ground, “There are paramedics at hand to keep you alive. I just couldn’t have you running away again.”

Ladybug discretely broke one of Hawkmoth legs, before a Paramedic rushed over.

“Nothing major was punctured, well nothing that can’t be repaired.” Said Ladybug, quietly vanishing the sword.

A quiet thud alerted Ladybug to Chat Noir’s presence.

“She going to make it?” Asked Ladybug, looking at her partner, having a little piece of hope for Lila.

“She was dead before she got there.” Said Chat, quietly, looking down, the Fox Miraculous tight in his grip.

“They are going to demand his head then.” Said Ladybug, looking over at Hawkmoth, as the paramedics treated him, “I cut through his spine, so he shouldn’t be able to walk.”

“How are we going to deal with him?” Asked Chat, looking at the villain, “I mean, he went after your family and killed three of our friends.”

“Minou, I have a feeling he’s going to get a massive surprise in the morning.” Comforted Ladybug, “After all, everything he owned is now yours, considering he’s probably going to be classified as insane.”

Chat remained silent, before marching up to Hawkmoth and yanking the Butterfly Miraculous off his chest. Gabriel looked up at Chat, while the Paramedics stared at him.

“A-Adrien-” Gasped Hawkmoth, before Chat turned away.

“Let’s go.” Growled Chat, as he reached Ladybug, “If I’m here for any longer there isn’t going to be much of him left.”

Ladybug nodded, before launching her yoyo to the nearest rooftop.

“Ironic, isn’t it?” Asked Ladybug, as they reached her balcony, “The trickster was out tricked.”

There was no humour in her tone.

“We won.” Said Chat, hollowly.

“Then why does it feel like we lost?”

**_ AYLT _ **

Adrien kept getting looks and whispers at school the next day. One person actually tried to fight him in the middle of the hallway.

“You’re blocking the way to my class.” Said Adrien, trying to go around them.

“Tough,” Sneered the student, “you need to be taught a lesson.”

The student cracked their knuckles until Marinette stormed up to him.

“ALFRED!” Yelled Marinette, her tone promising death, “What’s this I hear about you threatening my classmates?!”

“It’s only Hawkmoth’s son.” Alfred tried to defend himself.

“And who’s dad is locked away for being a serial killer?” Said Marinette, sharply.

Alfred didn’t say anything as his face went red.

“You have no right trying to take the moral high ground,” Snarled Marinette, getting up close to Alfred, “if I remember correctly, someone tried to do the same thing to you and who stepped in?”

“Toby.” Mumbled Alfred, looking down.

“And where did that get him?” Demanded Marinette, her hands on her hips.

“Hospital.” Said Alfred, still looking down.

“So, what give you the right to bully Adrien?” Marinette demanded, as a scattering of mutters broke out.

“What give you the right to stop it, Dupain-Cheng?” Sneered Chloe, glaring at Marinette and Adrien.

Adrien tried not to feel hurt as his once childhood friend treated him like he was dirt.

Marinette slowly turned at glared at Chloe.

“Tikki,” Said Marinette, her voice cold and calm, “Spots On.”

A flash of light later replaced Marinette with Ladybug.

“Spots off.” Said Ladybug, turning back into Marinette, before she stalked up to Chloe, “I have more right than you do, you pathetic bitch. You worked with Hawkmoth and exposed the rest of the team, all because you didn’t like being told no.”

The temperature of the room started to drop as Marinette spoke.

“You provided yourself to be the catalyst for hundreds of Akumas and, when trying to play the hero, you almost killed dozens of people, myself and my parent included.” Said Marinette, as Chloe tried no to wither, “So, let me ask you again, what gives you the right to bully anyone?”

Chloe gawked, “My-my Daddy will-”

“Will what? Hear about this?” Asked Marinette, “Will hear about how his infantile brat of a daughter decided to run her mouth off to the wrong person and was knocked down a few pegs? How the city embarrassment made an absolute tart of herself? I always felt sorry for you, you never had any stable parental figure, your father doesn’t want to spend time with you, your own mother doesn’t even love you and you try to make everyone feel bad because you hate it when you’re not the centre of attention.”

Chloe resembled a goldfish, as Marinette took Adrien’s arm and dragged him to class.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Said Adrien, quietly.

“Adrien, if I didn’t, who was?” Asked Marinette, as she and her partner entered the classroom.

In a matter of seconds, Adrien and Marinette were on the ground buried under the rest of the class.

“Ivan.” Groaned Marinette, “Get. Off.”

Ivan only decided to go dead-weight, getting more groans from the class.

“I’m glad Kagami isn’t here to see this.” Said Adrien, as he and Marinette wriggled out from the bottom of the pile.

Only for Kagami to tackle to two to the ground.

“Me and my big mouth.” Said Adrien, as Marinette tried to get up, only for Kagami to frag her back down again.

“You know what?” Said Marinette, after Kagami pulled her down for a third time, “Fuck it, I’m going back to bed.”

Adrien looked at his girlfriends, all the while trying to think up an explanation for Mdm. Mendeleiev when she arrived.


End file.
